xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Xbox Special Edition games
This is a list of Special Editions /Limited Edition of games for the first Xbox Worldwide * Fable including The Lost Chapters (common on classics (UK + Europe) but black label available in Australia only) * Dead or Alive Ultimate Collectors Edition - with gatefold sleeve NTSC NTSC J * Bistro Cupit Limited Edition - comes with a plate and spoon * Innocent Tears Limited Edition - comes with Frame * WWE RAW - Limited Edition - Game with a Actionfigur of the Undertaker or Hulk Hogan and a TShirt. * Metal Slug 3 - Limited Collectors Edition - comes with Cards, a Calender and a sleeve that you Made into a Podest. PAL * 007 Goldeneye Rogue Agent card sleeve with bonus DVD (possibly generic as no Xbox on sleeve or bonus dvd) * 007 From Russia With Love tin case (UK retailer special) * Acclaim Double Pack (Speed Kings + SX Superstar) - (UK) * Action Doppelpack (Ninja Gaiden Black + Dead or Alive Ultimate) (German) * Activision double pack (Shark Tale + Shrek 2) (Australian) * Activision Live Shooter Twin Pack (Soldier of fortune 2 + Wolfenstein) (Australian) * Activision O2 Pro Pack (Kelly Slaters Pro Surfer + Matt Hoffmans Pro BMX 2 + Tony Hawks Pro Skater 4) (Australian) * Adventure Doppelpack (Jade Empire + Fable inc The Lost Chapters) (German) * Alien Hominid White card sleeve signiture edition - (with t-shirt) (Eurogamer.net exclusive - 100 copies) * American Chopper 2: Full Throttle Boxset (big box comes with truckers cap) (Australian) * Black tin case (possibly generic tin as also seen for PS2) (retailer special) (Australian) * Brother in Arms: Earned in Blood (canvas bag)(probably retailer pre-order special) * Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 (tin case) (UK retailer pre-order special) * Call of Duty Double Pack (Contains Call of Duty 1 + 2) (Australian) * Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Collectors edition (Australian+Italy) * Charity Pack: Escape 03 (Contains Hitman 2 + MoH Frontline + Burnout) (UK) * Conflict Desert Storm 2 tin case (UK retailer special) * Crimson Skies Xbox Live Starter Pack (Australian) * Dance UK (With Dance UK dance mat)(UK) * Disney / Pixar double pack (Finding Nemo + The Incredibles)(Classics) (UK - possibly Europe) * Doom 3 Limited edition (Steel book) (All regions) * Driver: Parallel Lines Limited edition (Steel book + soundtrack) (Australia) * EA Adventure Pack (contains Lord of the Rings: The Third age + Lord of the Rings: Return of the King) (UK) * EA Agent Pack (contains Everything or Nothing + Goldeneye) (UK) * EA Racing Pack (Contains Burnout 3 + NFS Underground) (UK) * EA Sims Pack (contains Sims Breaking Out + Urbz) (UK) * EA Top Hits Pack (contains Need for Speed Underground + Medal of Honor Rising Sun) (UK) * EA Top Hits Pack (contains Fifa Street + Fifa 2005) (Netherlands) * Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind (The) Game Of The Year Edition (all regions) * Electric X2 pack (includes Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2 + Burnout) * Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick DVD pack (with Evil Dead II dvd in card slip case) (UK) * Farenheit card sleeve (UK - possibly Europe) * FIFA Soccer 2005 Live Starter Pack (includes headset) (UK - possibly Europe) * Fight Night DVD pack (includes Fight Night 2004 + Muhammad Ali DVD) (Australia) * Forza Motorsport Live starter pack (includes headset in big box) (UK + Italian versions - possibly other Euro versions) * Forza Motorsport Limited Edition (2 discs and picture outer sleeve) (France, UK + Spain) * Forza Motorsport Limited Edition (unknown contents and black outer sleeve) (Germany) * Godfather (The) Large tin coffin outer casing (UK retailer special) * Grand Theft Auto: Double Pack (GTA 3 + Vice City) (all regions) * Grand Theft Auto: The Trilogy (all regions) * Halo CE big box with green controller S (Australia) * Halo 2 Special Edition (Steel book) (All regions) * Halo 2 Xbox Live Starter Pack (includes Headset) (UK - possibly Europe) * Halo Triple Pack (UK - possibly Europe) * Hitman Contracts card sleeve (UK retailer special) * Jade Empire Special Edition (all regions) * Lord Of The Rings The Third Age tin case (UK retailer special) * Marc Ecko's Getting Up Contents Under Pressure Limited edition (UK - possibly Europe) * MechAssault 2: Lone Wolf Limited edition (all regions) * Medal Of Honor European Assault card sleeve (UK retailer special) * Medal Of Honor Rising Sun big box with controller * Medal of Honor Rising Sun Big Ammo Tin Box (UK retailer special) * Microsoft Classics Triple Pack (Oddword Munch's Oddysee + Amped + Rallisprt Challenge) (Australian) * Microsoft Kids Pack (Grabbed By The Ghoulies + Kung Fu Chaos) (Australian) * Microsoft Smash Pack (Mech Assault + Tao Feng) (Australian) * Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition DUB Remix edition (all regions) * Outrun 2 card sleeve (UK retailer special) * Outrun 2 Limited Edition with CD soundtrack (not a genuine special edition but it does exist) (UK retailer add on) * Over The Hedge big box comes with RC car (Australian) * Over The Hedge big box with walkie talkies * Philips Bundle (Halo + Halo 2 + PGR 2 + Midtown Madness 3) (Spain) * Prince Of Persia Pack (Sands of time + Warrior Within) (UK + Europe) * Pro Evolution Soccer 5 Xbox Live Starter Pack (with headset) (Europe) * Project Gotham Racing 2 Xbox Live Starter Pack (with headset) (UK + German possibly other European countries) * Racing Dopplepack (Project Gotham Racing 2 + Forza Motosport) (German) * Rallisport Challenge 2 Xbox Live Starter Pack (with headset) (UK + Spain - possibly other Euro) * Rocky Box set (includes Rocky DVD in slip case) (Australian) * Silent Scope Complete Box set with light rifle (UK - possibly Europe) * Shrek 2 Ogre-Size Pack - Box Set with child student set (Australia) * Spartan: Total Warrior Collectors Pack (includes art cards in generic slip case - UK retailer special) * Spongebob Doppelpack (Der Film + Battle for Bikini Bottom)(Classics) (German) * Star Wars Battlepack - BattleFront + original Trilogy on DVD) (UK - possibly Europe) * Tenchu: Return from Darkness DVD pack (includes Samurai X DVD) (Australian) * Tom Clancy Double Pack (Ghost Recon + Splinter Cell) (Australian) * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3 Special edition (big box with headset) (UK + German - possibly other European countries) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Classics (2 discs - inlcudes extra levels from DLC) (all regions) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Pandora's Tomorrow card sleeve (UK retailer special) * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell Pandora's Tomorrow Xbox Live Starter Pack (with headset) * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland Boxset limited edition (includes wrist watch) (Australian) * Tony Hawk's Underground DVD pack (includes DVD Ultimate X) (Australian) * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 - retailer generic pack (includes T-shirt and wallet) (UK? or other European?) * True Crime 2 Pack (LA and NY City both on classics label) (Australian) * True Crime: New York City Steel book (Australian + French + Italian - possibly other European countries) * True Crime Streets of LA tin case (UK retailer special) * Ubisoft Triple Heroes Pack boxset (Australian) * Ubisoft Triple Play Pack Boxset (Australian) * Unreal Championship 2: The Liandri Conflict Limited edition (steel book) (UK - possibly Europe) * V8 Supercars Australia 2 - (sometimes packed with greatest hits DVD - rare find) (Australian) * X-Men: Next Dimension Limited Edition (includes DVD in slip case) (Australian) Category:Xbox games Category:Lists Category:Xbox (console) Category:Video Games